


we’re happy tonight (walking in a winter wonderland)

by mikeycliffords



Series: tumblr prompts [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, and she doesnt even appear in this fic but shes all i care abt, but they have a Daughter together, i called her kaia, ill shut up now ok, ok the cashton is only side cashton, thats all - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeycliffords/pseuds/mikeycliffords
Summary: “i can’t believe you’re making snow angels at a time like this!” + muke
Relationships: Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings
Series: tumblr prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016415
Kudos: 5





	we’re happy tonight (walking in a winter wonderland)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bibabybuckley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibabybuckley/gifts).



Luke didn't even notice the snow was falling until he glanced around their kitchen to try and find his boyfriend and couldn't find Michael anywhere. Eventually he looked out the window and found him laying outside on the blanket of snow that’d covered their back garden pretty quickly.

It was Christmas day, they had about three hours before Calum and Ashton and their newborn daughter Kaia turned up for Christmas dinner. None of them were returning to their families, so Michael had offered to host since they’d been so busy getting ready for Kaia coming home. 

(Michael’s kindness was pretty rare, and Luke should've known “ _Come over! We’ll have Christmas at our house this year_ ,” was really code for “ _Luke’ll cook and clean and sort everything out whilst I play Animal Crossing because I don’t even know how to turn our oven on_.”)

Not that he minded. He never minded having Calum and Ashton over, and he especially didn't mind it when they brought Kaia. She was practically part of the band already, him and Michael had even bought her a little baby’s drum set for Christmas, but it was just short notice and Michael wasn't helping _at all_. 

It wasn't really that surprising. It’d just started snowing, and Michael had the attention span of a toddler. Luke had sent him over to their back door to hang a wreath and set the reindeer decorations on their back porch, so of course he’d gotten distracted.

He huffed and checked the turkey in the oven one last time, before deciding that he could spare five minutes to try and reign Michael in a little. 

Luke watched him for a moment, leaning against the back wall after shutting the door as quietly as possible so Michael didn't notice him. And then when his boyfriend started rolling around on the ground and ruining the snow that’d just started to fall and stay on the ground, he had enough.

“ _I_ _can’t believe you’re making snow angels at a time like this!_ ”

His voice came out a lot more serious that he’d meant it to, and definitely not as jokey. Michael’s head jerked up and tilted to the side in an oddly endearing way, before he grinned and made grabby hands at the other boy. “Lu! C’mere. Help me make a snow angel.”

He just gave his boyfriend a confused look. “How am I supposed to _help_ you make a snow angel? Hold your hand and make sure the shape’s okay?”

Michael gave him an unimpressed look before pouting at him. “My snow angel might get lonely. You should make one with me.” 

Luke really thought about it for a minute, and he was about to join Michael and lay on their garden floor and wave his arms until he made a snow angel, until he remembered there was a turkey in the oven and he still had to do the roast potatoes and stuffing and clear the table of all of their clutter before their friends arrived. 

“I don’t know, Mikey. I’m really busy. Actually, I’d appreciate it if you came back in or something? I could use your help.” 

Michael’s face morphed from his pout into something a little worse, his puppy dog eyes. It wasn't like Michael made that face at him often, not anymore at least. Now they were a little older it was pretty much exclusively for when he wanted cuddles or sex. But now apparently it was for when he wanted Luke to loosen up and make snow angels with him. 

He knew he was a goner as soon as Michael jutted his bottom lip out and made that stupid fucking face that he knew Luke couldn't say no to. But he could still attempt to seem like he wasn't a complete mug for his boyfriend. 

“No,” he frowned a little. “It’s cold, you might get a cold, and you can’t be sick around Kaia so we won’t get to see her for ages.”

Michael was a little far away, but he could hear him whine, and if he was standing up he’d probably stamp his foot on the ground like a toddler. “Babe,” he complained. “Please?”

Luke just sighed and sat on the ground next to Michael, trying not to smile at the way his face immediately lit up. He hesitantly leaned back until his back hit the ground, arms stretching around him. His fingertips ghosted against Michael’s but he let them, even though he knew their angel’s wings would probably be awfully merged and a little ruined because of this. 

But it was fine, because Michael’s smile got a tiny bit brighter every time Luke touched him, like a little reminder that they were actually together and all of this was actually happening, and it wasn't just some oddly vivid daydream he’d managed to conjure up during a nap.

“We can go in now,” Michael decided for the both of them a moment later, after he was satisfied that they’d done a good enough job with their snow angels. He stood up and stepped onto their porch, reaching as far as he could to try and avoid messing up the angel. 

(Maybe he’d had to grab onto Luke’s hand and help him step over, just because Luke had a tendency to be a little clumsy like a baby deer.)

They managed to get the food done and the house clear and baby proofed in time, and maybe it was a little upsetting when the snow continued to fall even heavier than before until any trace that their snow angels had even existed were gone, but Michael just took that as an excuse to bully Luke into making more the next day, along with a couple of snowmen an a shitty attempt at an igloo.

**Author's Note:**

> so. [tumblr](https://mikeycliffords.tumblr.com/)


End file.
